


Know Your Name

by ironicpatriot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, F/M, Fluff, Makeup Artist!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpatriot/pseuds/ironicpatriot
Summary: You never noticed how long he’s been staring up at you with that smile.





	

“Look up please.” You say softly as you concentrated on smoking out his lower lash line. You envy Mingyu for his lashes, and you concentrate on not letting your hands shake from both the weather and sheer fatigue. This particular shooting’s in the middle of the woods and you’re convinced the world is out to get you. That, and the fact the touching Kim Mingyu’s face just really takes a toll on you, and no one would blame you. This man’s well-sought after.

You never noticed how long he’s been staring up at you with that smile.

Tapping the excess powder off of your brush, you start sweeping bronzer in the hollows of his cheeks, looking at him pointedly to do the same. When he does nothing but stare at you with a slight smirk, you start to blush harder. Thank god for the cold.

“Um,” you drag out, feeling awkward as you fix your bangs, “Can you do this please?” You repeat the expression.

He doesn’t follow your lead at all, choosing to lean forward with that same smile. “You never told me your name, you know.”

“Excuse me?” you say in shock. Why does he care?

“We’ve been shooting with you taking care of my face for months now and I still don’t know your name.” He repeats, pulling at his turtleneck. He twitches his head to the side to fix his bangs and you instinctively fix it gently with your fingers. His smile grows wider. “Well?”

“Y/N.” you say, a little too loudly because you’re nervous. At least he’s sitting on the chair, this way you can meet him in the eyes.

“Pretty name.”

“Yeah,” you laugh nervously, before doing the face again to remind him of what you were doing. He rolled his eyes and started sucking his cheeks in, dorkily making loud noises like he always did. “People usually either forget it or mispronounce it. I usually just let them do whatever they want with my name.”

Your cheeks flame and you’re almost tempted to punch yourself. Why the hell did you have to mention that?

“That’s really cute.” He mumbles, almost as if he was saying it to himself. “You’re really gentle.” he comments thoughtlessly after another beat of silence.

“Uh, thanks?” What is wrong with him today?

His cheeks flame despite the light makeup you applied and it seems like he just realized what he said. “Sorry, I’ve been trying to build up the courage to talk to you all this time that the moment I got to—I don’t know I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for wh—tilt your head back.” You start finishing up, “Sorry for what?”

“For weirding you out. I wanna make it up to you.” His hand slowly holds onto your wrist when you’re mid-swipe, and you freeze, “Do you want to go to the park or something? I can cook something for us.”

  
  



End file.
